Life, Love, And Destiny
by Chlark4ever92
Summary: Story starts at the end of Vessel. This story shows the process of Clark realizing and accepting his destiny. Full summary inside. Will eventually be Chlark. I live for reviews!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, everyone! This is chapter one of my story Life, Love, And Destiny. This basically is a prologue to the story. It sums up what happened at the end of Vessel, which is where my story begins. I know this is short, but the following chapters will be longer. I pretty much live off reviews so please tell me what you think, but no flames please.

Title: Life, Love, And Destiny

Author: Chlark4ever92

Pairings: Will change as the story progresses. Will eventually be Chlark.

Rating: K+

Spoilers: Nothing major, except for Vessel.

Disclaimer: Smallville belongs to the WB which is soon to be the CW. Disclaimer goes for all chapters of the story.

Summary: This story shows the process of Clark realizing and accepting his destiny. Along the way he learns a lot about himself, and how the people in his life are connected with his destiny. He realizes who will always be there for him, and who his real enemies are. I'm bad at summaries, but just give it a shot, please. You won't regret it!

--------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Vessel

"You've opened the portal for Zod!" Fine screamed as he threw his arms up, and disappeared into a bright light that enveloped him.

Clark turned his attention from where Fine had been standing only moments before, to Lex, as he heard him screaming. A light, brighter than the previous if possible, surrounded Lex, and then as quickly as it came, it disappeared, but unlike Fine, Lex remained when the light vanished.

"Lex, Lex?" Clark asked, approaching him slowly. Clark stopped in front of Lex. He looked different somehow. There was something about the look in his eyes. But before Clark had time to figure out what that was, Lex walked up a step, and turned back to Clark, looking down on him.

"You have your father's eyes. Hello, Kal-El" Lex said, and Clark realized what was different about Lex.

Everything.

This wasn't Lex.

"Where's Lex?" Clark asked, realizing that his fears had come true. Zod had taken over a human vessel. Zod had returned.

"Lex is dead" Zod stated simply.

"Why are you here?" Clark asked, although he already knew the answer.

"For the same reason as anyone who'd been imprisoned like a beast…revenge. Your father banished me to an eternal hell trying to save a doomed race. And in the end, the only survivor of his pathetic crusade…was his son."

He wanted revenge. And now everyone on Earth would have to pay. Clark didn't know what to do. He had to stop this. "Then this is between us. These people did nothing to harm you" Clark pleaded desperately.

"No. But you feel no pain greater than to see others in agony."

Clark couldn't take this anymore. He had to do something. "I won't let you destroy this planet like you did Krypton." Clark said, his voice growing louder with determination.

"You don't have a choice. Unless you join me."

"I'll never join you" Clark said with even more determination, and Zod knew that there was no changing his mind.

"Well I hope that's a decision you'll be able to live with…forever" Zod said, putting emphasis on the last word, as he pulled a small object out of his pocket.

Clark looked at the object, and instantly recognized it. It was a metallic bracelet with Kryptonian symbols etched onto it. He had seen it before, and what it could do, and it wasn't going to be good.

Zod lifted the bracelet up, and it flew from his hand, past Clark, and through the open barn window. Clark looked at Zod, who was smirking at him, looking very pleased.

Clark felt an odd, yet familiar sensation overcome him. He had felt the same sensation less than a year ago, when the two Kryptonians that had come down during the last meteor shower, had tried to send him to the Phantom Zone. He had been able to save himself then, but he didn't think he would be that lucky this time.

Suddenly he was air born, and he felt a sense of dread overcome him. He had failed. Not just himself, but everyone on Earth. He had always been able to save the day somehow. Stop all the chaos. But not this time.

He had failed.

--------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading! Please leave me a review. Even if it's just one word, I'll be happy.But of course the more, and the longer the reviews the better!

I'm going on vacation, and I won't be home until Sunday, so I'll post Chapter 2 then.

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow five reviews! And that was just the first chapter! I was so happy to come home from vacation, and see that. Much, much thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Hopefully you'll like this one just as much. Also, there is a flashback in this chapter, which is in italics, just to clear that up. Well, now that that's been said…READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY!

Title: Life, Love, And Destiny

Author: Chlark4ever92

Genre: Sci-Fi (this IS a Smallville fic after all)/Drama/Romance

Pairings: Will change as the story progresses. Will eventually be Chlark.

Rating: K+

Spoilers: Nothing major, except for Vessel.

Disclaimer: Smallville belongs to the WB which is soon to be the CW. I only own Martin, because one, he is just a figment of my imagination that has somehow gotten into my little story here, and two, I'm only thirteen so unfortunately I have no money to own something not made up. Well…I've just officially depressed myself… Disclaimer goes for all chapters of the story.

Summary: This story shows the process of Clark realizing and accepting his destiny. Along the way he learns a lot about himself, and how the people in his life are connected with his destiny. He realizes who will always be there for him, and who his real enemies are. I'm bad at summaries, but just give it a shot, please. You won't regret it!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Life, Love, And Destiny

Chapter 2: Awakening

Chloe Sullivan awoke to chaos. "Where am I?" she thought to herself. She tried to open her eyes, but they were so heavy, that after she tried, even thinking about it hurt. She couldn't move, and even breathing hurt.

"Am I dead?" she wondered. She tried to think of what she last remembered doing, but everything was a blur. All she remembered was being at the Daily Planet with Clark.

Kissing Clark.

How could she forget that? She attempted to smile, but the pain was far too great for even that.

Figuring that she had nothing better to do, she continued to rack her brain for what had happened after Clark had left.

_She was running to her car, which thanks to big city parking was six blocks away. She didn't know where she was going to go. She just knew that she definitely wasn't staying here. She had made it two blocks through the mobs of rioters, and others that were also trying to escape, when she saw a limo with a familiar license plate. Lionel. Coming to the realization that there was no way she was going to be able to make it four more blocks without getting hurt, she began banging on the limo, and screaming to Lionel to let her in. The door of the limo opened, and Chloe ran in, quickly slamming the car door behind her. For a few seconds, Chloe felt at peace. Then suddenly the limo started shaking as angry rioters attempted to tip it over. After a minute, the rioters realizing that they weren't succeeding, became enraged, and started grabbing whatever they could find to smash the windows with. Chloe glanced over at Lionel, looking panicked, and he returned the look. Then there was the sound of glass breaking as she felt cold, unfamiliar hands pull her through the newly broken window…_

She snapped out of her thoughts. She didn't want to think about that. She didn't want to relive the pain.

She suddenly became aware of a person's voice. She listened closely, trying to figure out who was with her. "Chloe, come on, please wake up" the voice pleaded, desperately. The voice was unfamiliar, but it seemed caring and concerned.

Feeling a little stronger than she had when she had first come to, and her sense of curiosity kicking in, she opened her eyes. It was dark, so it didn't take long for her eyes to adjust. She blinked her eyes a few times until she could see clearly.

She was in Metropolis Hospital. The small room that she was in, was jammed with as many people that could be fit into the space. The room was dimly lit, with its only light source being candles, which were placed on any available countertop. Doctors and nurses scurried around, looking exhausted. They were so busy that they didn't even notice Chloe's long anticipated awake from her state of slumber.

"She's up, she's up!" a voice coming from her left side screamed to a doctor. Before she could turn to see who it was, a doctor ran up to her right side, so she was forced to wait impatiently to see who was with her.

The doctor that ran over to her looked like he was about to fall over in exhaustion any second. As soon as the doctor reached Chloe, he immediately began examining her, as Chloe sat there, trying to figure out how she had gotten here, and who was with her.

Clark.

Was it Clark? It wasn't his voice, but it had to be him. He had always saved her. Chloe's mind was spinning in confusion.

The doctor pulled back to look at her. "Do you remember your name?" he asked her.

"Uh, yeah, Chloe Sullivan" she replied, still in a daze.

"Ok, well she doesn't have amnesia" the doctor said to the man on Chloe's left.

She turned to finally look at the mystery man. He was nodding to show his understanding of the doctor's comment. He looked like he was about her age, and he was very handsome. He had jet black hair that fell in front of sapphire eyes. Even though he was sitting, Chloe could tell he was tall. At least six foot, and his body showed that he was definitely in shape. Chloe found herself staring at him. "Who is this man?" she thought to herself.

The doctor's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "How do you feel?" the doctor asked her.

"Umm, well, uhh, my head hurts." Chloe responded, at a loss of words. She was amazed at the effect that this man was having on her. Only Clark could make her feel like this, just by being in the room.

Clark.

If he wasn't here, than where was he? She tried to brush it off, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong.

"Will you be okay for a while, if I go check on some other patients? It's a madhouse in here" the doctor asked her, looking around the room. Chloe nodded her head, and the doctor made his way over to another patient.

"Are you okay?" the man asked her. Chloe nodded uncertainly. Who was this man?

He looked at her, as if suddenly realizing something. "Oh yeah, I guess we kind of skipped the introductions, didn't we. I'm Martin Davis" he said extending his hand.

Chloe shook it, and replied "Chloe Sullivan.

"Yeah, I know." Chloe cocked her head to the side with interest, and looked at him with curiosity. "I mean, you know, you just told the doctor that so, yeah" he replied nervously.

"Why is he acting so nervous?" Chloe wondered. "Wait a second" Chloe thought as she recalled him saying "Chloe, come on, please wake up". That means he knew her name before she had told the doctor.

"But you said my name before I told the doctor, so how did you know then?" Chloe questioned.

"Oh, well when I took you to the hospital I saw your Daily Planet ID, and well, yeah."

Chloe looked at him strangely. "Well than why didn't you just tell me that in the first place?" she asked him. He looked troubled, and Chloe felt so confused. Why was he acting like this?

"Well, umm, there's no reason to talk about what happened, right? I mean it was a scary time for both you, and me, so I think the best thing to do is to just forget about it, and move on with our lives."

Chloe agreed, but she was still curious. What had happened to him? He didn't look hurt. So how was it a scary time for him? Anyone would be scared after experiencing that, but he seemed especially shaken.

She resisted her journalistic curiosity though. She still had so much to figure out first. Chloe nodded slowly accepting his answer.

For now.

"How did I get here?" she asked him. Just one of the many questions that she longed for the answers to.

"It's a long story" he replied, diverting his eyes to the floor.

"Yeah, because it really looks like I'm going anywhere, anytime soon" she replied. He looked up at her, and she smiled sweetly at him, encouraging him to start the story.

He sighed, took a deep breath, and began telling what had happened only hours before.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks for reading. Now press the pretty review button, and make me happy. Okay? Good!

I know that you guys have seen this kind of thing a million times this summer, where Chloe meets someone, and Clark realizes what's been right in front of him all along. This is similiar to that, but trust me, that's only part of it. There's a twist. I have something big planned for the future chapters of this story, and Martin is going to be an important person in it. But for all you Chlark fans, like myself, this will be a Chlark story. Just not right away, because then the story loses some depth. I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes, though I don't think there is any. I don't have a beta so I edit it myself, and as any writer knows, it's difficult to edit your own work. Thanks again for reading. I'll post chapter three soon.

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Life, Love, And Destiny

Author: Chlark4ever92

Genre: Sci-Fi (this IS a Smallville fic after all)/Drama/Romance

Pairings: Will change as the story progresses. Will eventually be Chlark.

Rating: K+

Spoilers: Nothing major, except for Vessel.

Disclaimer: Smallville belongs to the WB which is soon to be the CW. I only own Martin, because one, he is just a figment of my imagination that has somehow gotten into my little story here, and two, I'm only thirteen so unfortunately I have no money to own something not made up. Well…I've just officially depressed myself… Disclaimer goes for all chapters of the story.

Summary: This story shows the process of Clark realizing and accepting his destiny. Along the way he learns a lot about himself, and how the people in his life are connected with his destiny. He realizes who will always be there for him, and who his real enemies are. I'm bad at summaries, but just give it a shot, please. You won't regret it!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks to mir21, Synch14, and smallvillegirl92 for the wonderful reviews! It really means a lot to know that people are reading, and enjoying what you write. I'd just like to express that I don't have much knowledge of the Phantom Zone, so this was a challenging chapter to write, but thanks to Wikipedia I think I now know enough to successfully write this well. In the Phantom Zone you communicate telepathically, so whenever it says that a person 'said' something, it really means 'thought'. I hope that isn't too confusing. Thanks again for the reviews, and I hope that you'll like this chapter just as much! So, here you go! READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY! 

Life, Love, And Destiny

Chapter 3: Trapped

Clark felt himself being pulled higher, as he watched the Earth becoming smaller and smaller, until it was nothing more than a small green and blue ball sitting in the distance.

He felt sick. The sense of dread he was feeling was unbearable. He had let the whole planet down.

He had failed.

His fear of heights was certainly not doing anything to help the situation. He closed his eyes tightly, and listened to the whoosh of his body being pulled through space.

It felt like an eternity, but suddenly he felt himself come to an abrupt stop. He opened his eyes, and looked around him. He was in some sort of transparent room. He could see the universe around him, but when he reached out he felt some sort of invisible force holding him back.

It was like a prison.

"So this is the Phantom Zone" Clark thought to himself with a shiver. He couldn't see anyone else, but he could somehow feel the presence of others. He opened his mouth to scream "hello!", but no sound came out.

"What the-" Clark attempted to say, but stopped when he realized his voice had failed him yet again.

He was becoming extremely frustrated.

He gave up on trying to speak, and instead tried to figure out what he was going to do, and how he was going to get out of this mess.

"How am I going to get out of here?" he thought to himself. He heard snickers. He looked around frantically, but saw no one.

"What's going on here?" he wondered. He heard the snickers yet again. They sounded like they were coming from…inside his head?

"Am I going crazy?" he thought as he looked around him once more, still seeing no one.

"Well after being in here for a while everyone loses their sanity" he heard a female voice say. Clark had been confused countless times before, but this one really took the cake.

"Who…what?" he thought, trying to figure out what was going on.

"You'll have to excuse my wife, Kal-El. We just haven't had any new residents here in quite a while. Telepathy is the only way to communicate here. Quite an inconvenience, especially to someone like yourself. I'm sure hiding your powers from those pathetic humans you're surrounded with, must be a difficult thing to manage, Kal-El." a male's voice said.

"How do you know who I am?" he asked.

"Everyone here knows who you are. You are Kal-El, son of Jor-El, ruler of the planet Krypton. You are said to be the…savior of our people. To re-create Krypton on Earth. To preserve the Kryptonian race. To-" the male voice said, before Clark cut him off.

"Alright, alright, I get it!"

"Obviously patience is a virtue you were not taught by the humans. But then again their race is inferior to that of Kryptonians-"

"Shut up!" Clark thought angrily, cutting the man off once again. "You know nothing about humans so just shut up!"

"Perhaps you are right" the man replied, his tone showing that he was clearly unfazed by Clark's anger. "I know nothing of humans, and their ways. But I am not one of them, and though you may try, neither are you."

If Clark could see the man he would've punched him. The man could sense Clark's anger, and was clearly enjoying it, so he continued.

"Does it hurt, Kal-El? Does it hurt to know that no matter how hard you try, and no matter how much you want it, deep down you know you'll never be accepted for who you really are? You'll always have to hide who you really are, even from the people you love. You'll _always_ have to hide. You should be _glad_ to be here.

"You're wrong!"

"Really? Am I? Is that what you really believe? Or is that just what you want to believe?"

"Yes…I mean no…just shut up!

"Answer the question, Kal-El Does it hurt to know that you'll always be alone? No one will ever accept you. At least here you don't have to lie. You can't. Your mind is an open book here. Everyone's is here. So…does it hurt?"

This man was obviously having a lot of fun playing with Clark's emotions like that. He was trying to bring him down.

And it was working.

"Just stop!" Clark just wanted this to be a dream. Yes, that's all this is. A dream. I'm going to wake up from this any minute, and laugh at how silly this all was.

"This is not a dream, Kal-El. Are you going to answer my question?" he asked patiently.

This whole thing was so unnerving. If you aren't even safe inside your own head, then where _can_ you hide?

"I agree, Kal-El. Your father sure knows how to create a prison, doesn't he?"

"Wait…Jor-El…?"

"Oh, you didn't know? He's probably forgotten about us. That would explain why some people here, like my wife and I, should have been released many decades ago. I guess your father decided that he would lengthen all of our sentences to…an eternity?" he replied bitterly.

"I didn't know…I-" Clark stopped as a new thought occurred to him. If Jor-El can put people in here, then maybe he can get me out. He hated accepting help from him, but he didn't seem to have another choice.

Clark heard the man's cold laugh in his head. "Don't you think that if he can let you out, then he would've let _us_ out too? Truth is, Kal-El, that your father is weak. Without his body he has lost a lot of power. I bet that's something he never told you. He can't even admit to his _son_ that he's weak. And the Phantom Zone isn't something that you can work with little power. If it was then we would be free now. Jor-El made sure that only he, and others as powerful as him could be able to work this place. And there was only one…two others as powerful as himself."

"Who?"

Zod of course, and I assume…you. After all you are the son of Jor-El. Though you are quite young, and you haven't fully mastered your abilities or heritage yet, so your powers are limited."

Clark sighed deeply, but of course no sound escaped his lips.

All those times Jor-El had tried to get him to accept his Kryptonian heritage.

All those times he ran away from him.

He never knew that if he had only listened to him…it could have saved him now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I've noticed that Synch14 seems to wants Jor-El to take over Lionel's body, help Clark escape the Phantom Zone, and fight Zod. Well, I have an idea as to what's going to happen with Clark, and escaping the Phantom Zone, fighting Zod, ect. But…of course I can't tell you guys what that is. You'll see once I write, and post it, which should be soon. Of course…I am swayed by what my reviewer's want, since after all you guys are the ones reading it. So, you never know. That may happen…you'll just have to wait, and see. But if you guys want to share your ideas with me, then leave me a review, because then not only may I use the idea, but I get reviews, which makes me very, very happy. :) And on that note…

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Life, Love, And Destiny

Author: Chlark4ever92

Genre: Sci-Fi (this IS a Smallville fic after all)/Drama/Romance

Pairings: Will change as the story progresses. Will eventually be Chlark.

Rating: K+

Spoilers: Nothing major, except for Vessel.

Disclaimer: Smallville belongs to the WB which is soon to be the CW. I only own Martin, because one, he is just a figment of my imagination that has somehow gotten into my little story here, and two, I'm only thirteen so unfortunately I have no money to own something not made up. Well…I've just officially depressed myself… Disclaimer goes for all chapters of the story.

Summary: This story shows the process of Clark realizing and accepting his destiny. Along the way he learns a lot about himself, and how the people in his life are connected with his destiny. He realizes who will always be there for him, and who his real enemies are. I'm bad at summaries, but just give it a shot, please. You won't regret it!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks to my usual reviewers! Thanks so much for always reviewing! And also thanks to my anonymous reviewer 'She's Hearing Voices'! I'm glad you guys like this so far. Sorry for the long wait. This chapter got deleted somehow, and when I went to upload it, I couldn't find it, so I had to type it again. And I'm a pretty slow typer. Combine that with procrastination, laziness, and only one computer to share with four other people, and you've got a really long awaited update! So, sorry guys. But here it is! And it's the longest chapter yet! READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY!

Life, Love, And Destiny

Chapter 4: Special

He sighed, took a deep breath, and began telling what had happened only hours before.

"Well" he began, "It all started when I was sitting at my desk at the Daily Planet. I guess you work there too. You know, because of your ID, and all."

Chloe could tell that he was obviously stalling. "What happened that he doesn't want to say?" she wondered.

She nodded, and motioned for him to continue. He gulped, and continued." So anyway I was typing up this article, when these weird green symbols pooped up on my screen. Everyone else's computers were doing the same thing. It must have been a virus or something."

"A pretty big virus if it could shut down all of the power around the world!" Chloe pointed out.

"Yeah…I wonder what caused it?" he said softly, more to himself.

Then he seemed to snap back to reality, and said "Well, anyway, then all of the power went out, and people started freaking out, and going crazy."

Chloe was getting frustrated. She already knew all of this. But if there was one thing she knew about being a reporter it was that if you wanted information on something, then you had to be determined, and patient.

Besides, it wasn't like she was going anyway, just yet.

"Everyone was running out, trying to get away from here, but I decided to stay because I figured it would be safer in here than it was out there. And it was for about ten minutes until some looters came in. They were turning over desks, taking things. One of them was even trying to start a fire! So I…uh, went out down the fire exit, so I wouldn't run into them." He fidgeted as he talked, and looked very nervous.

Chloe could tell that something was up, but she still had to know what had happened so she didn't interrupt.

"So, when I got outside, I started to run down the street, dodging people the best I could. He shuddered for a second.

Chloe looked at him inquiringly, but didn't say anything.

"When I had gone two blocks I saw rioters breaking the glass of a limo..."

Chloe looked at him, with that 'I'm a reporter, and I want to know everything' look.

Now she was interested.

He didn't seem to notice the change, and continued. "…and than you, and Mr. Luthor being pulled through them. I was on Mr. Luthor's side of the limo so I ran over to him first, pulled the guys off of him, ran over to your side, and did the same. When I looked over he was gone. Ran away, I guess. But you were unconscious so I took you to the hospital, and well, here we are" he said gesturing to the room they were in.

Chloe sat up in her hospital bed, and looked at him in surprise, and awe. A part of her wanted to be thankful for what he did, and just forget about the little details. But the other part of her, the reporter part, wanted to know just how he could have managed to of done that.

The reporter part won.

There were at least twenty people there that he would have had to fight off. He looked nervous about something, and she intended to find out what.

"How is that possible?" Chloe questioned.

"How is what possible?" he asked her, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"How did you fight off twenty people?"

"Well, I guess I'm just lucky." He replied, trying to brush the whole thing off.

But Chloe didn't give up that easily.

She looked at him with an amused look on her face, and raised an eyebrow. "And…"

He sighed. "Listen, let's just say that I'm stronger than most people." He said in a hushed voice, his nervous appearance becoming a very serious one.

"Well, obviously. Not many people can fight off twenty people."

Then it hit her.

Was he like meteor freak strong? She intended to find out.

He was looking at her, trying to think of an answer to her previous comment. He opened his mouth to say something, but Chloe cut him off.

"Are you from Smallville?" she asked him. He looked a little confused as to why she had changed the topic, but he also looked relieved that he didn't have to respond to her previous comment.

"Meteor capital of the world? No way. My mom grew up there. When she got married, and had me she moved to Metropolis. She would always go back there though. She went whenever she could. She hated city life. She never took me, or my father with her though. Whenever I talked to her on the phone she always sounded so happy. But then, one day she went…and she never came back. She was found a week later. She died in the thing that made that little hick town famous! Why would I ever want to go there!

He wasn't shouting, but his voice had grown loud enough to definitely peak the attention of a few people near them. He lowered his voice.

"Sorry, but I was five when she died. I was old enough to remember her, but not old enough to really understand that she was gone. It was a really hard time for me, and that place still brings up some pretty bad memories."

She looked at him sympathetically. She knew what it was like to grow up without a mother in your life. Her father was great, but she wished every day of her life that things had been different.

She covered his hand with her own. "Well I'm sure if sure if she knew what you did for me she would be proud."

He gave her a small smile. "I hope your right." He sighed, and paused for a moment before continuing. "So, what's your story?" he asked her.

"Oh, well, it's pretty boring." She replied. She really didn't want to get into her life, because in all truth her life was anything, but ordinary.

"Oh, come on. I told you about my parents. What about yours?"

Chloe sighed. "Well, my dad raised me in Metropolis, but when he got transferred to the LuthorCorp plant in Smallville, he moved us there." Martin's face had a look of complete sadness on it as she said that word. Chloe bit her lip realizing that she was reminding him of things he didn't particularly want to be reminded of.

She decided not to linger on that for too long, and continued. "Now he moves around a lot, so I don't really see him that much." She didn't mention why, because like Martin, there was some things that she would really rather not bring up.

"What about your mom?" he asked. Chloe turned to stare in front of her, and her face had sadness etched into every feature of it.

"Oh", he said quickly. "Sorry…I didn't know."

"No, she didn't die" Chloe said reluctantly. "She, uh...well, she left when I was five. I went downstairs, and saw my dad burning waffles. He never talked about it. All those years, growing up…I thought that she'd just left. Like you said…I was old enough to remember her, but not to really understand that she was gone. I always wondered where she was…if she was even alive, but my dad…whenever I tried to talk about it…the look in his eyes…I couldn't take it. I decided it was something I would just have to figure out on my own. I guess that's why I've always wanted to be a investigative reporter…if I couldn't know the truth about my mom, then I wanted to be able to uncover the truth about everything else." She was desperately trying to hold back the tears that were building up.

"I'm sorry" he said sincerely. "Did you…you know…ever find out what happened to her?"

"Yeah…I did." She replied sadly.

"That's great!" he exclaimed. After seeing her face, he paused. "Isn't it?"

"Well, let's just say that what I found out wasn't exactly the answers that I had been hoping for." She uh…" She trailed off. She couldn't say it.

He squeezed her hand, which was still rested on top of his. She gave him a small smile, and started again.

"Last year I found her." She said, her voice shaking. "She's…she's in a mental hospital. She was institutionalized when I was twelve. She has a mental illness, and umm…it's heredtary." Chloe said not even trying to wipe away the tears that were now flowing freely down her cheeks.

Martin looked shocked. He didn't know what to say so he decded to give her the only thing he could give her. Something he never had. He hoped that if he gived it to her, she would in turn give it to him.

A friend. Someone to talk to, and never feel judged. They were similar, and felt that he could trust her somehow. He hoped that she felt the same.

And so, he leaned over, and gave her a hug. She immediately felt safe, and he even though he had only just met this girl, he had never felt like anyone would ever understand him better. It was simple, but yet it meant so much to the both of them.

It was the beginning of something special…they could feel it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: As you can tell there is something 'special' about Martin, and you guys probrably already know what that is, but if you don't than just be patient. All will be revealed soon enough. Now…since reviews are my main inspiration, in order for 'all to be revealed', I need reviews! Long, short, signed, anonymous…doesn't matter to me! As long as I get some I'll be happy! I'm trying to beat my record though of five reviews for a chapter, so I need six, you guys! I swear, if I get six I will put on the geico suit, go to the mall, and run around in it, before being sent to the loony bin. Note to self: go to ebay, and buy geico suit.

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Smallville

Title: Life, Love, And Destiny

Author: Chlark4ever92

Genre: Sci-Fi (this IS a Smallville fic after all)/Drama/Romance

Pairings: Will change as the story progresses. Will eventually be Chlark.

Rating: K+

Spoilers: Nothing major, except for Vessel.

Disclaimer: Smallville belongs to the WB which is soon to be the CW. I only own Martin, because one, he is just a figment of my imagination that has somehow gotten into my little story here, and two, I'm only thirteen so unfortunately I have no money to own something not made up. Well…I've just officially depressed myself… Disclaimer goes for all chapters of the story.

Summary: This story shows the process of Clark realizing and accepting his destiny. Along the way he learns a lot about himself, and how the people in his life are connected with his destiny. He realizes who will always be there for him, and who his real enemies are. I'm bad at summaries, but just give it a shot, please. You won't regret it!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks once again to all my reviewers! This is the longest chapter so far! Well not by much...like fifty words, but that's still something, right? Before you read this chapter I just want to say this-I once read an author's note from another story that I can't think of right now. It said "I'm not just pulling this stuff from where the sun don't shine." Well…I am. I had major writers block for this chapter, and I must have rewritten it at least five times. Now I'm finally happy with it. Just don't expect any of this to happen on the season premiere, because obviously me and the writers of the show don't share the same plot ideas. Because if they did, Clark would realize what a great woman Chloe is. But since the writers won't do that, I will. Also, this was originally going to be one chapter, but I split it up into two chapters. Okay, now that that has been said, READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY!

Life, Love, And Destiny

Chapter 5: Choices

The eyes of Lionel Luthor frosted over from their normal color to just white nothingness. He looked around seeming to take in his surroundings before striding confidently through the mobs of rioters.

Several people began taking swings at him as he went, but that didn't seem to faze him. He let the hits bounce off of him. It didn't hurt him after all.

After walking a short distance he made his way into a dark, deserted alley way. He squinted as his eyes moved from one end of the passageway to the other, scanning it. When he was sure he was alone, and out of sight, he took off with a whoosh, and began running faster than a speeding bullet, towards Smallville.

Seconds later he was in the Kiwatche caves. Resuming his powerful stride, he began towards the secret room. Upon reaching the center of the small room, his eyes rested on the small octagonal key that was in the slot of the console. He removed it from its place, and then slid it back in. A blinding whiteness enveloped the entire room, and its light even reached out into the main caves.

Lionel's face wore a determined look as he was transported to the icy fortress, nestled in a secluded area of the arctic. Not wasting any time he made his way to the opposite end of the fortress, and placed his hand on the smooth wall.

Three small indents the size of golf balls appeared, forming a triangle around his hand. He then made his way to the center of the fortress, and pulled out three crystals. Returning to his previous spot, he placed each of the crystals into the indents in the wall, one at a time. As soon as all of the crystals were securely in place, Lionel took a step back.

The crystals suddenly began glowing. The first one glowed a vivid red. The second one was a bright yellow. And the third one was a deep blue. After a few seconds they merged with the wall, and seemed to disappear. Lionel took another step back, and after a moment the wall became transparent, and then just vanished all together, as if it had never been there, revealing a large room.

Lionel began walking to the center of the room, where a platform in the shape of a circle was. It was the same size as the console back in the secret room of the caves, but this one was made of ice, not stone.

Along the sides of the platform there were twenty-six Kryptonian symbols. Upon reaching it, Lionel pressed the palm of his hand on many of the symbols, spelling out a word that translated to English would spell 'Kal-El'. Stepping back from the platform, Lionel then just stood there patiently, and waited.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clark wanted to scream.

He wanted to scream so loud that it would break down the translucent walls of this prison.

He needed to get back to Earth. He had to make sure his mother was alright. Lois, Lana...Chloe.

Chloe.

She had…kissed him. And he had kissed her back.

Did that mean that he liked her?

"No, no that's not possible. I can't like my best friend. Well I did, but that was years ago. But then why did I kiss her back? Do I…"

He heard the laughter begin echoing in his head again, breaking him out of his thoughts, and he was reminded that he was not alone.

He had the sudden urge to scream again at the top of his lungs again.

He needed Chloe. She always kept him grounded.

Suddenly a sharp pain pierced through his body. Falling to the ground, he grabbed his chest in agony. His heart felt like it was on fire.

He had never experienced this kind of pain before. It wasn't like the pain that he felt around Kryptonite. This was different.

He closed his eyes tightly, trying to think of anything that would block out the pain. He thought of his mother, and her fresh baked cookies. He thought of Lois and him bantering.

He thought of Chloe.

They had been through so much together, but for some reason his mind rested on the kiss that they had shared only hours before. The question entered his thoughts again, but he tried to push it away. He just…he couldn't like Chloe. He just couldn't.

The pain stopped abruptly, and Clark opened his eyes. As he did this, his thoughts of Chloe were replaced with ones of relief, then confusion, and finally realization, when his eyes rested on Lionel Luthor.

Jor-El.

He looked down. He was laying on some sort of circular platform made of ice. Looking up he realized that he must be in some room of the fortress that he had never seen before.

He scooted to the edge of the platform, and slid off, his feet hitting the snowy floor.

"Kal-El, you have let your emotions block your judgment. You should have destroyed the vessel like I told you to."

Clark looked at him, and saw disappointment in his eyes.

"I-I couldn't kill him."

"You must. You have been given a second chance. There won't be a third. I suggest you use this chance wisely."

"I can't send an innocent person there! He hasn't done anything to deserve that!"

"But he will. I see darkness in his future. He will kill many people."

"Zod will. He won't! I-I just…I know he won't!"

"Even without Zod possessing him he won't be able to escape his destiny. Darkness has already overcome him. You can only run from your destiny for so long, before it catches up with you. If you don't defeat him now, he will become perhaps your greatest enemy. I suggest you kill two birds with one stone, Kal-El."

"But what if you're wrong? There's got to be another way!"

Jor-El sighed. "There is another way-"

Clark's eyes widened, and he looked at the man in front of him with urgency in every feature of his face.

"If you were to separate the two, then you could send Zod's spirit back to the Phantom Zone."

Clark looked at his birth father with a look of both relief, and anger. "Why didn't he tell me this before!" he thought to himself.

"How?" he asked urgently.

Jor-El reached into the front left pocket of Lionel's pants, and produced a small object. It was in the shape of a figure eight, and was the size of a quarter.

"Use black kryptonite to separate Zod from Lex's body. Then take this-" he said handing the object to Clark "-and press it through Zod's spirit straight through the heart. Once it is inside of him, make sure to back away at least ten feet. He will be sucked into the Phantom Zone, along with anyone near him."

Clark turned the object over several times in his hands, examining it, before looking up and glaring angrily at the man before him. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier!" Clark demanded furiously.

"Because, I know that if you had to choose between the two options that you now know, that you would choose the second one."

"So?" Clark asked, not seeing the point.

"If you choose the second option then you will be allowing Lex Luthor to be free to embrace his destiny, and more importantly…if you choose the second choice, Zod will only be sent to the Phantom Zone for one year, before he will be able to escape again. That is why just sending Zod to the Phantom Zone while he is still inside the vessel is the best thing to do."

Clark looked at him solemnly. "I-If I choose the second choice then how will I be able to defeat Zod in a year from now? Wouldn't it just be like prolonging the inevitable?"

"Yes…unless you stop running from your destiny, and train with me, Kal-El." Lionel's face wore a smug smile.

Clark's mind was spinning. He had to do it. People were in danger. He was needed. He had made his decision. The second choice was his only choice.

"Fine" Clark agreed. I'll train with you."

Jor-El smiled proudly. "Good choice, my son."

Clark still had one question. "After I send Zod back to the Phantom Zone, how long will this training take?"

"One year, but for you it will seem like only a few seconds." Jor-El replied.

Clark looked at him bleakly. He had to. He had to protect his planet. He had to protect all of the people he loved. Chloe would want him to. And with that, he was certain. He had to do this.

"Alright" he replied grimly.

Jor-El looked at his son with a look that Clark couldn't quite place. It was something akin to love, but it was gone so fast that Clark wasn't sure if he had just imagined it or not.

"Come with me, Kal-El" he told his son, motioning for him to follow, as he began walking back to the main room of the fortress.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I threw in a little Chlark there. I know that you Chlark fans, like myself, want them together NOW, but due to the circumstances in this story that's not really possible. Besides a little angst never hurt anyone, especially when it has a happy ending. Don't worry, the Chlark will come. Like I said this was originally only half of the chapter, but I decided to split it up into two chapters. Thanks again to smallvillegirl92, Synch14, whobringsforththewind, and my anonymous reviewer pgata. I hope you guys continue to enjoy, and review this! And to all those silent readers out there (yes I can sense your presence, muwhahaha…ahem, yes, anyway) I hope you decide to leave a review this time around. It only takes a minute, and it makes my whole day. The next chapter will be up soon, and don't forget to…

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Life, Love, And Destiny

Author: Chlark4ever92

Genre: Sci-Fi (this IS a Smallville fic after all)/Drama/Romance

Pairings: Will change as the story progresses. Will eventually be Chlark.

Rating: K+

Spoilers: Nothing major, except for Vessel.

Disclaimer: Smallville belongs to the WB which is soon to be the CW. I only own Martin, because one, he is just a figment of my imagination that has somehow gotten into my little story here, and two, I'm only thirteen so unfortunately I have no money to own something not made up. Well…I've just officially depressed myself… Disclaimer goes for all chapters of the story.

Summary: This story shows the process of Clark realizing and accepting his destiny. Along the way he learns a lot about himself, and how the people in his life are connected with his destiny. He realizes who will always be there for him, and who his real enemies are. I'm bad at summaries, but just give it a shot, please. You won't regret it!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks to girlofcandy, smallvillegirl92, and Synch14 for reviewing the last chapter! I'm glad you liked it. This chapter is just a filler, because the story switches between what's going on with Clark, and what's going on with Chloe, until they're reunited of course ;) So this chapter is, like I said, just a filler, though it is still important to the story. And it's got Smallville's favorite cousins in it. Now that that has been said…READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY!

Life, Love, And Destiny

Chapter 6: Cousins

Chloe walked into The Talon, on a Saturday morning, a week after the day Fine had robbed Earth of all technology. Since then things were starting to get back to normal, though everyone was still trying to figure out how there was absolutely no power anywhere on Earth for twenty-four hours.

"Everyone that is, except for me, and Clark, wherever he is" Chloe thought to herself.

After being hospitalized three days for observation, after waking up, Chloe's doctor had recommended that she take it easy for a week. So Chloe had taken off from work, and decided to go visit Lois in Smallville.

She couldn't help but chuckle at that. Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? _Lois_ visiting her cousin in Smallville? Chloe smiled. She knew that even though Lois would never admit it, she really did like living in Smallville.

Chloe saw her cousin behind the counter handing a man his order. She walked quickly over to her, and gave her a hug. Lois was surprised to see her, but hugged her back.

"Hey, Chloe! Why aren't you in Metropolis?"

"I took a week off of work. I just wanted to relax, and visit my favorite cousin." Chloe said, smiling at her.

It was true, technically. She didn't want to tell Lois about her being hospitalized. It would just worry her.

Lois returned the smile. "Well, I'm glad you're here. To tell you the truth it's been a little boring lately without Clark around to torture. Where is he anyway? Mrs. Kent said something about him visiting an old friend."

"Oh, uh, yeah. He's in Wichita visiting an old friend of ours from high school" Chloe replied nervously. She didn't know where Clark was, and after asking Martha about him, she knew that she didn't either. She assumed that he was probably off somewhere being the hero again, and she smiled a little at that. "That man, and his hero complex" she thought to herself, shaking her head slightly.

Lois, who was helping another customer didn't notice this. "Oh. When will he be back?" Lois asked, while handing a man his order.

"You miss him already?" Chloe teased, and received a glare from Lois.

"Farmboy? Yeah right."

"Uh-huh, sure" Chloe replied sarcastically.

Lois handed the last customer her order, and turned to face Chloe. "You know-".

She stopped when she saw the bruise on Chloe's forehead. "Chlo…" She said her face turning from irritation to concern. "What happened to your head?"

Chloe's hand went quickly to her head, and her smile faded. "Oh, uh, nothing…I just bumped it against my desk" she lied.

"Pretty hard, apparently" Lois said crossing her arms, and giving her a disbelieving look.

"Uh, yeah." She diverted her eyes to the floor, so she wouldn't have to look at Lois.

Lois could tell something was up, but she decided to drop it. "So, what's up?" she asked.

Chloe looked up relieved, but then she remembered her latest problem, and frowned a little. _"A lot" _she thought to herself._ "And now to top it all off, Martin just asked me out on a date! What am I thinking? This is ridiculous. I'm not cheating on Clark. We're not even together._

_So, why does it feel like I am?_

She snapped out of her thoughts, and saw Lois looking at her expectantly. "Uh, nothing really" she replied, the troubled look still on her face.

Lois looked at her suspiciously. Grabbing her by the hand, she led her over to the couch over in the corner. "Okay, spill."

Chloe sighed. Lois could always see right through her. "What do you mean?" she asked, denying it rather unconvincingly.

Lois rolled her eyes. "Come on, Chlo, I'm not stupid. I can tell when something's wrong. You know you can tell me anything. I'm your cousin. The worst thing I can do is record what you say, show it to everyone you know, and then post it on the internet for the viewing pleasure of millions of people worldwide." She smirked the infamous 'Lane smirk', and pressed on by saying "Seriously Chlo. You know that I would never judge you. I _can_ be remotely helpful sometimes, and I-"

"Alright, alright! I get it Lois!" Chloe said, putting her hands up in surrender.

Lois grinned triumphantly.

Chloe sighed, and began. "Okay, so let's just say that there's this girl-"

"You" Lois said, cutting Chloe off.

Chloe glared at her cousin, but chose to ignore her, and continued. "Who, uh, got asked out on a date by this guy who is-"

Lois cut her off yet again, when she scooted her chair closer to Chloe's and said in a teasing voice "Aww, my baby cousin got asked out on a date."

"Do you always have to interrupt!" Chloe said, clearly frustrated.

Lois looked amused, and responded by simply shrugging her shoulders. "So…who is he?"

Chloe sighed. "He works at the Planet. He's really nice, but-"

"So, what's the problem?" she asked, cutting Chloe off once again.

Chloe glared at her cousin, and if looks could kill, that was definitely the look to do it.

Lois smirked. "Careful, or your face is gonna freeze like that."

Chloe shook her head in frustration. Slowly, a smile began to form on her lips, as she thought of something. Picking up a pillow, she threw it at Lois, hitting her square in the face.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that, little cousin" Lois said picking the pillow up, and striking Chloe several times on the arm.

Chloe managed to grab the pillow away from her, and was about to hit her with it, when she noticed that their little scene had attracted the attention of many of the customers, and people were staring at them. Lois had noticed as well, and both of them sat there, trying to keep straight faces.

Once everyone had went back to what they were doing, the two cousins looked at each other, and burst out laughing.

"That's what you get for messing with an army brat" Lois said, with a large grin on her face, after they had stopped laughing.

Chloe grinned as well, but as her mind went back to what they had been discussing before, her smile slowly faded.

Lois noticed, and smiled sympathetically at her. "So, what did you tell him?" she asked, figuring that her cousin's sudden change in mood was about this date she had been asked out on.

"Well, he had two tickets to some concert, and he asked me if I wanted to go with him." She paused after that, and Lois motioned for her to continue. "I told him that I was busy that night."

"Oh" Lois said. "What are you doing that night?"

Chloe looked at the floor for a while, before looking up at Lois guiltily. "Nothing" she said, avoiding eye contact.

"The why did you tell him that? I thought you said he was nice?" Lois asked, confused.

"Well, truthfully, I just don't think it would work out" Chloe said finally meeting Lois' gaze.

"Why not?" Lois asked, looking confused.

"Well…" Chloe trailed off.

Lois looked at her expectantly, and Chloe decided to take a chance, and tell her. "It's just that…I'm still in love with Clark. You'd think that after all these years, I'd finally be able to let go…to accept that he doesn't feel the same" Chloe said, as she felt tears starting to well up in her eyes. She blinked quickly a few times to try to get it to stop. She didn't need to be breaking down in front of Lois more than she already was.

Lois looked at her sympathetically, and somehow she found the strength to continue.

"I've just given so much of my heart to Clark, and…I don't know if there's anymore left to give. Chloe felt a single tear fall down her cheek. Wiping it away, she turned to face the floor.

Lois put a hand on her shoulder understandingly. Chloe looked up at her cousin, and feigned a small smile.

"Hey" Lois said comfortingly. "I may not be an expert on this sort of thing, but if there's one thing I know about love, it's that love is infinite. You can never run out of it, and you can always make more of it."

"I know, but…" Chloe trailed off. She didn't know how to explain it.

"Did you ever think that maybe you could love someone besides Clark?" Lois asked her.

Chloe thought for a moment, and realized that she hadn't thought about that.

"No" she replied. "I guess I didn't."

"And now that you think about it, do you think you could?"

"I…I don't know. I mean, I want to, but…I don't know if I can."

"Well, don't you think that you at least owe it to yourself to try? Chloe, you deserve some happiness in your life too."

When Chloe thought about it, Lois was right. She had to at least try. She couldn't just keep waiting around for Clark. It was time that she tried to find _herself_ some happiness.

"You know, Lois, you amaze me" Chloe said, looking at her older cousin with an appreciative smile.

"Not that I don't have that effect on everyone, but what do you mean?" Lois asked.

"Well, one moment you can be so carefree, and then you turn around, and you can be completely serious."

"Yeah, well, I don't do that for just anyone" she replied modestly. "Only for the people I love."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I threw in a little Clois there. Well, it could be Clois depending on how you interpret it. It could just imply that she loves Clark like a friend. Interpret it however you like. I just threw it in, because I love how Lois does that for Clark. The thing is, she really doesn't do it for just anyone. Only the people she loves. Like Clark, and Chloe. She's only like that around them. Alright, I'm done rambling now. Like I said, this was just a filler chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. The next chapter will be up soon. And don't forget…before you leave, press the pretty review button (It's calling out to you! Saying "Push me, push me!"), and…

REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Life, Love, And Destiny

Author: Chlark4ever92

Genre: Sci-Fi (this IS a Smallville fic after all)/Drama/Romance

Pairings: Will change as the story progresses. Will eventually be Chlark.

Rating: K+

Spoilers: Nothing major, except for Vessel.

Disclaimer: Smallville belongs to the WB which is soon to be the CW. I only own Martin, because one, he is just a figment of my imagination that has somehow gotten into my little story here, and two, I'm only thirteen so unfortunately I have no money to own something not made up. Well…I've just officially depressed myself… Disclaimer goes for all chapters of the story.

Summary: This story shows the process of Clark realizing and accepting his destiny. Along the way he learns a lot about himself, and how the people in his life are connected with his destiny. He realizes who will always be there for him, and who his real enemies are. I'm bad at summaries, but just give it a shot, please. You won't regret it!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, I'm back! I didn't die, or anything. I've just been really busy lately, and every time I had time to write I had writers block, so this is about the tenth version of this chapter, and now I'm pretty happy about it. And to make up for the long wait, it's the longest chapter so far! I was a little disappointed that I only got two reviews, because I love hearing what you guys have to say, but thanks to those who did. Smallvillegirl92, and whobringsforththewind...I am now forever grateful to you. Well, without any further interruption, I now present the very, very long awaited (sorry about that again!) chapter seven! READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY!

Life, Love, And Destiny

Chapter 7: Hero: Part I

Clark followed Lionel out of the secret room, back to the main one. As he entered the main room, he looked over his shoulder, and saw the wall regenerating. Clark shrugged it off. It was weird, but then again so was everything else in his life.

Jor-El didn't turn around to face Clark until they reached the console in the center of the main room. "There isn't much time, my son. You must act quick. There is no telling what Zod will do, now that he is free. He will not hesitate to do to Earth what he has done to Krypton."

Clark nodded. "Where can I find him?"

"When a prisoner was banished to the Phantom Zone, they were to be fitted with a special tracking device."

Clark looked at him with a hopeful expression on his face.

"But" Jor-El continued, "Since Zod's body was destroyed, he could not be fitted with one."

Clark's hopeful expression quickly disappeared.

"Oh. So, there's absolutely no way to find out where he is?"

"Unfortunately, there is only one way for you to learn of Zod's whereabouts." If Jor-El realized the very impatient look that he was receiving, then he obviously was unfazed by it, as he continued. "He will make himself known once he starts his quest to conquer. He has no one in his way to power…or at least that's what _he_ thinks" Jor-El said, gesturing to Clark. "He thinks that you're still in the Phantom Zone. Once you find him, you can catch him off guard."

Clark nodded. "But how will I find him?" Clark asked.

"That is something you must do on your own. I cannot help you anymore with this."

Clark simply nodded one last time, before turning to leave.

"Oh, and Kal-EL-"

Clark turned back around to face him.

"Don't make the same mistake that you made a year ago."

Clark hung his head in guilt, remembering what Jor-El was talking about.

Jor-El continued, his voice solemn. "This time the consequences will be the lives of billions of people, not just one."

Clark looked up. "I'll be back" he said truthfully, looking Lionel in the eye.

"Good" was his only response, before Clark turned once again, this time speeding off, leaving Lionel standing in the Fortress alone, with a small smile on his face.

"Make me proud, Kal-El."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Realization dawned on Clark, as he was speeding towards Smallville, and his super hearing picked up those four words. He had never thought about it before, but Jor-El was his father, and although he had never said it before now, he just wanted his son to be his best, and make him proud.

It made Jor-El seem almost..._human_.

Clark was suddenly overcome with an odd feeling that he just couldn't place.

But it felt...good.

Returning his attention back to the task at hand, he slowed to a stop at the door to his house. Placing his hand on the doorknob, he quickly turned it, and pushed it open, entering the house.

"Mom!" he called out, but no one answered. "Mom, are you home? Where are-" Clark stopped, mentally slapping himself for forgetting that his mother and Lois were away at yet another function. He didn't think he would ever get used to her not always being around.

Worry filled Clark. He didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, that he just couldn't shake.

He had to find them. To make sure they were okay. He knew the feeling wouldn't go away until he knew for sure. Besides his instincts about something being wrong were usually justified, and he wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to his mother, or Lois.

Taking off at super speed, Clark began running towards where the private jet was supposed to land, glancing up frequently for any sight of the plane.

After about two minutes of running, Clark saw it. But it was not relief that he felt.

It was horror.

The jet was doing a nose dive as it fell rapidly towards the ground below. Clark's jaw dropped, and his eyes widened, as he x-rayed the plane, and saw two motionless figures on the floor, suddenly be thrown upwards by the force, hitting the ceiling hard, and being pinned up there.

He broke off his concentration, and his normal vision returned. Without thinking he crouched down, and almost like a reflex, took off into the sky.

When he was about twenty feet off the ground his brain finally registered what he was doing. It wasn't a super jump…no, this was different. He seemed to be hovering over the ground as he went up further towards the jet.

He was flying.

Clark, telling himself repeatedly not to look down, continued to fly up towards the front of the plane that was spiraling towards the ground, at a quickening pace.

He stopped flying once he was just a few feet under the nose of the plane, and hovered in the air, with his hands up over his head, preparing to try to stop the plane.

Seconds later, the plane crashed hard into Clark's lifted arms. The impact caused him to start falling back towards Earth. Using all of his strength he matched the plane's force, and it gradually slowed to a stop.

Letting out a sigh of relief, he flew down back towards solid ground. Gently, he placed the jet on the ground, back in its normal position.

Running over to the side of the plane, he spotted the door, and quickly tore it from its hinges. He carelessly tossed the removed door over his shoulder, and ran into the plane.

And then he saw them. The two motionless bodies of his mother, and Lois. Clark felt his breathing get heavier, at the sight of them. They had taken a hard fall from where they were stuck to the ceiling, back down to the floor, when Clark had caught the plane. Their bodies were sprawled out, and twisted in a way that was not at all natural for the human body to be in.

His body froze, and fear overcame him. For a moment he just stood in the doorway, his mind thinking of the worst.

"What if they were-?"

No. He couldn't think about that right now. He had to concentrate. He needed to get them help.

He ran over, and crouched down over them, quickly checking to make sure that they both still had a pulse.

He let out the breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding.

They were still alive.

Throwing each of their limp bodies over a shoulder, he took off at super speed towards Metropolis General.

Clark ran faster than he had ever run before, and came to a stop outside the door of the hospital a minute later. Turning around for a second, Clark looked on in shock at the city around him. It was hard to believe that all this had happened in just a few hours. Turning back to the door, he entered the hospital, his mom and Lois still dangling over his shoulders.

To say that the building was packed would be a severe understatement. Try _crammed_. It was so crowded, that it was like walking through a maze just to get to the sign-in desk.

The lady sitting behind the desk looked frantic. She certainly wasn't happy to see two more people who needed care. She was pulling at her hair, breathing heavily, and when she spoke she sounded close to hysterical.

"Ju-just t-take them up to the third fl-floor" she said, pointing to a flight of stairs. "That's a-all the r-room we have left." She stood up, and began pacing worriedly.

Clark not sure what to do, made his way through the people to the stairs. After he had climbed to the third floor, he exited the stairwell, pushing open the door to an even more chaotic place.

Doctors and nurses ran past him to various rooms, and he had to jump in front of one of them to get them to notice him. "Excuse me, I need your help!

The man in front of him stopped, and ran a hand through his graying hair. "He took a deep breath. "Follow me."

Clark followed the man into a room. It was originally a two person room, but due to the current circumstances there was about ten people in there. There was three empty stretchers in the room, by the door and the doctor quickly gestured to them. Clark layed his mother and Lois down on two of them, and stepped back, as the doctor quickly examined them.

Clark looked around the room, and a strong feeling of guilt overcame him, at the sight of all the people.

How come it always had to feel like everything was his fault?

Stuffing his hands inside the pockets of his jeans, he stared at the floor for what seemed like an eternity to him, but in reality was only a few minutes.

"They should been fine, but we can't tell if anything is broken, or sprained until they wake up. They should be fine until then."

Clark nodded, and took one last look at their motionless bodies, before turning to leave.

He wanted to stay. To be with them when they woke up, but he had other things to do, and they were safe now.

Clark left the room, and started walking back towards the stairs. As he went he glanced in the other rooms, and his feeling of guilt increased with every room he passed. He paused as he saw a familiar face.

Chloe.

He blinked his eyes a few times to make sure that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, but sure enough there was Chloe. She was on the other side of the room, on a stretcher, by the window. She was crying as she talked. He used his super hearing to hear what she was saying.

"_Last year I found her." She said, her voice shaking. "She's…she's in a mental hospital. She was institutionalized when I was twelve. She has a mental illness, and umm…it's heredtary." Chloe said not even trying to wipe away the tears that were now flowing freely down her cheeks._

Clark's first instict was to run in there, and just hold her. Like he always did. Just as he was about to step into the room though, someone beat him to the punch.

Clark didn't recognize the man, but he didn't want to intrude. Besides she was safe, and he still had to find, and stop Zod.

He looked at her one more time. She looked so peaceful. She obviously trusted whoever this guy was. Clark was thankful he was there, and that she was safe.

Clark's mouth twisted into a small smile, and he continued on his way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, that's chapter 7! Part one at least. Part two will be posted soon, hopefully. I'm really busy lately, but I'm going to try to post at least once a week. It's going to be hard though, so I need reviews for support. Hint, hint, that means you! Points finger Yes, you silent reader, just drop me a quick line saying I like it or whatever. It means the world to me, and it only takes like a minute. Am I at least worth a minute of your time? Hopefully. If not...oh well, leave me one anyway! Have a great day, and…

REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Life, Love, And Destiny

Author: Chlark4ever92

Genre: Sci-Fi (this IS a Smallville fic after all)/Drama/Romance

Pairings: Will change as the story progresses. Will eventually be Chlark.

Rating: K+

Spoilers: Nothing major, except for Vessel.

Disclaimer: Smallville belongs to the WB which is soon to be the CW. I only own Martin, because one, he is just a figment of my imagination that has somehow gotten into my little story here, and two, I'm only thirteen so unfortunately I have no money to own something not made up. Well…I've just officially depressed myself… Disclaimer goes for all chapters of the story.

Summary: This story shows the process of Clark realizing and accepting his destiny. Along the way he learns a lot about himself, and how the people in his life are connected with his destiny. He realizes who will always be there for him, and who his real enemies are. I'm bad at summaries, but just give it a shot, please. You won't regret it!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: A big thanks to Synch14, mir21, smallvillegirl92, Cantonjohn, liz-antoinette, and Shannonn14! It was really nice to see that many reviews. I'm so glad you guys liked it. I'm trying my hardest to make every chapter the best I can. I hope this one meets your expectations too. The italics are Lana and Zod talking. A lot of Lana in it, so I apologize. I just feel like I should keep her around, because she may be useful later on. But in no way will this even have a hint of Clana! I don't think I would be able to live with myself knowing I wrote it, if I did that. Hmm…can you tell that I don't like Clana? On with the story now! Here's Chapter Eight! READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY!

Life, Love, And Destiny

Chapter 8: Hero: Part II

As Clark made his way through the hospital, he went over in his mind everything that he had done, and everything that he still had to do.

He was relieved that he now knew for sure that his mother and Lois were safe. His mind was spinning. It felt like he was watching a movie or something, as he replayed the events of the last hour over in his head. It was so overwhelming. He could _fly!_

And Chloe too was out of harm's way. He didn't know what had happened to her. All he knew was that it was obviously something, because she was in the hospital now, with that man.

Who was that man? Did he save her?

At that thought, Clark felt an odd pang of jealously hit him. _He_ was always the one to save her.

Snapping out of these thoughts, he mentally scolded himself. He was being stupid. Chloe was safe. That's all that should matter.

So why did it hurt to see her crying on someone else's shoulder?

As he stepped outside, he shook all of these thoughts from his head. He had to concentrate. He still had so much left to do.

He didn't know what there was that could be done at this moment though, for Zod had yet to make himself known. Lana was probably with him, thinking he was still Lex. Even though he knew it was over between the two of them, he still didn't want her to get hurt.

He hated feeling like there was nothing he could do. But unfortunately, that was the case, at least until he could find out where Zod was.

He decided to put his new power to use. If he couldn't go to Zod, maybe he could get Zod to come to him.

Taking off into the sky, he soared high above the city of Metropolis. It was a freeing experience, and he wished he could've enjoyed it more, but he still had so much to do, and his stomach clenched whenever he looked down.

Apparently his fear of heights was something he was going to have to work on.

Flying high over the chaotic streets below, Clark suddenly felt more at peace then he had in a long time. Even with everything that was going on, being up here, it was just so…liberating. He felt like no one could touch him. Pain wasn't going to come to him up here. But at the same time, he knew his place was down there, with the people who needed him.

As he gradually rose higher into the sky, he scanned the ground below, for any sign of Zod. The plan wasn't to find Zod, but to let Zod find him. And what better way to be found then to be seen soaring high above the madness that was now Metropolis.

Of course he realized that Zod wouldn't be the only one to see him. He wasn't sure how people were going to react to seeing a man flying. And if someone recognized him…well than he was pretty sure he would be living out the rest of his life in hiding.

He could always try a disguise. He looked pretty good in glasses, and if he strayed away from the flannel a bit, not only would it shut Lois up, but he wouldn't be recognized.

He would work that all out later. Right now there were more important tasks at hand.

A few minutes later, Clark spotted just the person he was hoping would find him. Zod was standing on the roof of LuthorCorp, with Lana. Clark landed, making sure that they didn't see him, and hid in the alley below between LuthorCorp and its neighboring building. Using his super hearing, Clark listened to what they were saying up on the roof.

"_Lex, I don't understand, he was talking about how he was going to kill you. Why would he do that?"_

"_Very simply-because he can. He's one of them, Lana. Don't you see, if he doesn't want someone alive, then he can kill them just like that" he said snapping his fingers. _

_Lana's eyes went wide. "Cl-Clark's one of them?" she asked in a disbelieving voice._

_Zod nodded. "Yes. His real name is Kal-El. All of this-" he motioned to the mess of a city around them, "-is his doing. He was sent here to conquer, and he's taking up that initiative now."_

"_But why now? Why after all of these years?"_

"_I'm not sure. But that doesn't matter. I took care of him. Unlike him I chose to use the powers I was given for good."_

"_What did you do?"_

"_I sent him to a place where he can't do any more harm to Earth then he's already done. Unfortunately, all the damage that he had managed to do is irreversible. Someone is going to have to reinstate order now. I plan to use these powers that I was given to do just that…and I want you to be by my side to do so."_

"_But what can I do?"_

"_If you come with me, I can give you the same powers that I now possess. And we can bring order to this planet once more."_

Clark had heard enough. He knew what Zod was trying to do. Zod was trying to manipulate Lana, using Lex's memories, into thinking that Clark was responsible, and that _he_ was the good guy, so Lana would trust him. And once Lana trusted him, he would give her powers? Clark didn't understand how that was supposed to happen, but he couldn't let Lana be used like that. All he knew was that Zod was up to something big, and the more he knew the better, so staying hidden he continued to listen in on what they were saying.

"_I know that it's scary, but it's for the good of the entire planet. Together we can help restore the world back to its former glory-maybe even better." There was a pause, before Zod spoke again. "Think about your parents. They died in the meteor shower that Kal-El came down in. Wouldn't they want you to avenge their deaths by undoing what Kal-El has done?" Of course both Zod and Clark knew that he had hit a soft spot with that. _

"_You're right. They would want me to do something with my life. Right now I have no idea what to think of anything. Except you Lex. You're always there for me. This is something I need to do, and there's no one I would rather do it with than you." She paused. "I'll go with you."_

"_Excellent."_

There was silence for a minute before Clark, still using his super hearing, heard a whoosh go by outside of the alley.

Immediately he took off after them, not wasting a second. If he lost them now, it might be too late by the time he would be able to find them again. He still wasn't sure what Zod wanted with Lana, but he knew that he had to stop whatever it was he was planning, before it happened.

He continued to follow the whoosh of air, using his super hearing to guide him. He made sure that he was close enough to hear, but far away enough to not be seen.

When he heard the sound stop, he immediately halted. Looking around, he took in his surroundings. He was at the bottom of a very steep hill. He wasn't sure where he was exactly, because he hadn't been paying attention to where he was going as he ran, just listening.

He continued listening for the sounds of their voices. When he heard Lana speak, he noticed it came from the top of the hill, where she and Zod must be.

"_Where are we?" Clark heard a thud as her feet hit the ground on the top of the hill. _

"_Are you ready?" Zod asked, avoiding her question, and asking one of his own._

"_Umm…ready for what, exactly? Lex, please I want to help, really I'm willing to do this with you, but you need to tell me what's happening." Her voice was nervous, and unsure. Clark could just image Zod scowling with annoyance._

"_I've already told you. It won't hurt a bit, I promise. Just do as I say."_

"_But Lex I…"_

"_But, what?_

"…_I'm scared" _

Clark was getting worried now. He could hear it in Zod's voice. He was getting impatient. And getting someone like Zod impatient wasn't the smartest thing to do. He was going to have to interfere soon, before something bad happened.

"_Scared? Scared! Just do as I say, or I'll show you something to really be scared about!"_

_Next there was silence. Clark could just see Lana's face._

_After a few seconds, he heard a weak voice squeak out "Lex, what's happened to you?"_

_Zod seemed to have regained his naturally calm attitude. "Don't you get it, you pathetic human. Lex is gone…and you are going to join him."_

_Clark felt himself tense at that. If anything happened to Lana, because of something between him and Zod…_

"_Why do you cower, human?" Zod asked in an amused voice. "It will all be over with soon."_

Suddenly a bright green beam zoomed down out of the sky from a spaceship that appeared out of nowhere. It was heading towards the top of the hill at a rapid speed.

Immediately Clark took off up the hill, towards where the beam of light was heading. It seemed to be moving in slow motion as he ran at full speed towards the top of the hill.

When he reached the top of the steep slope, where Zod and Lana stood, he immediately saw them. Zod had that smirk on his face that Clark wanted so desperately to punch off, and Lana looked like a frightened mouse backed up in a corner. The beam was headed directly towards her.

Realization struck Clark as he quickly approached them. He knew what Zod was planning to do.

He was going to make Lana the second vessel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I said that I was going to try to update once a week, so I was aiming for Sunday night, but well obviously that didn't happen. With three hours of homework a night, that doesn't leave much time for fanfiction. And since I share my computer with five other people…well you do the math. It's hard to find time, and I'm trying to keep up with reading and reviewing all of the wonderful stories out there. So finding time to write is really hard. But I tried my hardest, and here it is! It's not my favorite chapter, but it's a stepping stone in this story. Hopefully the next chapter will be up in a week. So I'm shooting for Tuesday night. Don't hate me if it's late though. The next chapter will definitely be up by next Friday at the ABSOLUTE latest. With that said, have a great day, and…

REVIEW!

Chlark4ever92


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Life, Love, And Destiny

Author: Chlark4ever92

Genre: Sci-Fi (this IS a Smallville fic after all)/Drama/Romance

Pairings: Will change as the story progresses. Will eventually be Chlark.

Rating: K+

Spoilers: Nothing major, except for Vessel.

Disclaimer: Smallville belongs to the WB which is soon to be the CW. I only own Martin, because one, he is just a figment of my imagination that has somehow gotten into my little story here, and two, I'm only thirteen so unfortunately I have no money to own something not made up. Well…I've just officially depressed myself… Disclaimer goes for all chapters of the story.

Summary: This story shows the process of Clark realizing and accepting his destiny. Along the way he learns a lot about himself, and how the people in his life are connected with his destiny. He realizes who will always be there for him, and who his real enemies are. I'm bad at summaries, but just give it a shot, please. You won't regret it!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: It was so fun to write this chapter. I haven't been able to write, as you obviously know, for quite some time. Thanks to Synch14 (who also reviewed the authors note I had posted previously as chapter nine, even though I said in big letters not to! But oh well, you just couldn't resist, huh? Winks), Smallvillegirl92, Triple L, mir21, Shannonn14, and whobringsforththewind for your wonderful reviews! I wasn't really sure where to go after the way I left it at the end of the last chapter. I could've had Lana become a second vessel, but that's not where I want to go with this story. I want it to be more centered around Clark and Chloe than Lana. So I decided against that idea. Besides I think I've come up with an even better idea to be used in later chapters or possibly a sequel. But of course you'll just have to read and find out. Like I said I have missed writing so much. But you want to know what I've also missed? Reviews! How I've missed looking at my e-mail and seeing a new review! Hopefully you've forgiven me for the long wait and you'll leave me one? Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter, because for the millionth time I've said it today, I've really enjoyed writing it for you guys. Okay, I'm done with my rambling now. Enjoy the third and last part of "Hero". The next chapter will have a different name. One of my favorite words. Stay tuned. READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY!

Life, Love, And Destiny

Chapter 9: Hero: Part III

He was going to make Lana the second vessel.

Lana stood on the top of the hill, eyes closed, and hands over her head, awaiting the impact from the green beam of light that was rapidly making its way towards her. Zod stood beside her, and seemed unfazed by everything.

Why wouldn't he? This was obviously all part of some big plan that he had. He could care less if anything happened to Lana, Clark thought to himself bitterly.

He didn't know what the outcome of al this will be, but he knows one thing. He can't let anything happen to Lana. No matter what their relationship is, he was always going to protect her. She may hate him, but Clark just couldn't cut her out of his life…not yet. He wasn't ready. And if the only way to have her in his life, was for him to save her, even without her knowing, well then so be it.

Clark, upon reaching the top of the hill, ran up to Lana, and pushed her out of the beam's path. She tumbled to the ground in a heap, and her already closed eyes tightened, as her face scrunched up in pain.

Feeling the hard ground beneath her, she knew she was still alive. Her throbbing left leg was a painful reminder of this also. She sat up slowly, trying not to move her left leg. Opening her eyes she saw that the green beam was gone, and in its place stood Clark. "No, not Clark" she reminded herself. "Kal-El."

Her mind automatically jumped to one conclusion. After hearing Lex tell her of Clark's real origins and then seeing him standing right next to where the green beam had hit, to her the answer seemed simple.

She thought that Clark had come from the green beam of light.

"Get away from me" she whispered, too scared to say anything more. Then she remembered Lex. He was here. He would save her.

Clark took a step forward, and extended his hand, in an offer to help her up. Lana's eyes were wide as he approached. She looked at his hand as though she was disgusted to think that she had ever loved the man who was extending it to her. Clark looked at her, hurt in his eyes, as she began, still on the ground, to crawl backwards, away from him, wincing from the pain in her leg.

"She's afraid of me..." Clark thought to himself sadly. That's what he had always feared. That was the reason he had never told her his secret. He knew that Lana not being in his life was better than her being afraid of him.

Lana, finally realizing her current "escape from Clark" method was futile, stood up uneasily. As she moved, there was pain written all across her face, but she never uttered a sound. Clark noticing this, quickly x-rayed her body and saw that her left leg was broken.

He had hurt her.

"Way to go, Clark" he thought to himself angrily. "You've managed to let the two things you never wanted to happen, happen all within the same day! Her fearing you, and worst of all, giving her a reason to fear you!"

"Lana, I have to get you to a hospital" Clark told her urgently.

She leaned on her right leg and glared up at him, seeming to gain back some of her vigor. That glare scared Clark more than anything he had ever experienced. It was a look of pure hate. What happened to the little fairy princess that he had loved for so many years. Searching her eyes through her bitter glare, he could tell that she was gone. This was the new Lana, and for the first time, as he stood looking into her eyes, he realized something.

He didn't love her anymore.

Suddenly Lex's voice pierced through the silence. "Kal-El. I don't know how you managed to escape the Phantom Zone, but I assure you, I can send you right back there." He paused for a moment. "And I will make sure that you won't be able to get out next time."

"It's over, Zod. This ends now" Clark spoke determinedly.

"Zod?" Lana spoke up from behind him, in a confused voice.

Zod ignored her and stood with a smug smile on his face. "Just try and stop me" he challenged.

Clark gulped, but tried to hide his nervousness. It was now or never. But one false move and… He didn't want to think of the possibilities. Only one of them was good, and he needed to make sure that was what happened. He had in hand in his jacket pocket and was flipping the small object over and over slowly.

Taking a deep breath he lunged toward Zod as fast as he could, while removing the object from his pocket. Zod, surprised by this move, attempted to move out of Clark's path, but was too late. Clark ran into him and pinned him to the ground.

In one swift movement he pressed the object to Lex's heart and it seemed to dissolve into him. Then Clark stood up and ran toward Lana faster than he had ever run before, threw her over his shoulder as fast as he could without touching her left leg, and sped off down the hill. When he was only about fifteen feet away, he heard an explosion go off behind him. Stopping at the bottom of the hill, he put Lana down gently on her feet, and she looked up at him confused. She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off.

"Listen Lana, I know I've lied to you, but just listen. That was an alien named Zod, not Lex. You won't see me for a year, which I'm sure your fine with, but I can explain it better later. I don't think Lex will have any memory of this, so please don't tell him. Please, Lana. I can't stop you, but just please. I would never do anything to hurt you, or this planet, or anything else Zod told you. Everything that has happened was because of him. I know I have given you no reason to trust me, but just do this one thing for me, at least until a year from now when I can explain this to you better. Please. I have to go. If Lex sees me then he's going to question how I got here, and know that I was involved in how he got here. Tell him, if he asks, that you haven't seen me since before all of this started." He took a deep breath. He hoped she would listen. "Please" he added one last time, before taking off towards the fortress.

He wasn't sure if he had gotten through to Lana or not. He could only hope. He couldn't believe how much she had changed.

There were moments when he wondered whether to tell the people in his life, like Lois, who didn't know his secret, about him. Chloe took it better than he could have ever hoped, but then with Lana… He didn't want anyone else to ever look at him like that again.

Clark realized suddenly that he was always comparing things to Chloe, and they never seemed to come even close to her. His mind flashed back to the kiss. He wanted to go back to the hospital to see her. He felt like if he did, he would know for sure how he felt.

But he couldn't. Right now he had to go to the fortress. What he had just done was only temporary. In a year it would wear off and Zod could try to escape again. His training would take a year, so he had no time to waste.

As he entered the fortress, he wondered what things would be like when he returned. Only time would tell.

He saw Lionel standing in the center of the large room. He walked towards him.

It was time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know I dealt with the whole Zod thing pretty quick, but I'm not good with action scenes and now that this story is nine chapters in, I think it's time to move on to something else. Besides, Zod may return… I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I'm not making any promises but I'm hoping to update next Monday. Please leave me a review, but no flames. And when I say please, I really mean PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! It's code. Winks

Chlark4ever92


End file.
